


Siren's Song; Banshee's Cry

by vagrantBreath



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Drinking, Multi, Pregnancy, Suicide Attempt, look it's game canon sypha has trevor's kid okay, sex does not solve shit, suicidal behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: If Trevor listens closely, he can hear his veins singing a siren's song to him.If Alucard and Sypha listen closely, they can hear a banshee screaming from inside Trevor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm back on my "names of fics are based on songs from The Agonist" bullshit.

An unnamed urge burned inside Trevor as he walked, his eyes casting across the land before him as Vampire Killer laid coiled on his hip, a familiar weight only offset by the lack of weight of a short sword. He spared a moment to glare at Alucard, still sour at the memory of his blade sheared in the heat of battle. The urge continued to burn in Trevor’s gut as he walked, almost an itch. Normally… "Hey," he called out to his companions, his voice forced to a casual drawl. "Think maybe a thirsty man could stop and get a drink somewhere?"

Both Alucard and Sypha came to a stop, turning to each other. He could see the slight annoyance pass through both their faces, and he felt his own lips turn downward. He just wanted a drink. Couldn't a man want a drink in peace? Yes, yes, they were going to hunt, to fight Dracula, but first they would have to travel to Dracula's castle and that would take a while. Not to mention, they've been fighting Dracula's horde this entire time. Didn't Trevor deserve a break? A moment sitting down in a warm room for once, his hand wrapped around something watered down to barely alcoholic but still worth his coin?

"We should continue travelling," Sypha finally said, her words simple and resolute. Trevor groaned, slumping. "Don't give me that, Belmont! We need to stop Dracula as soon as possible."

"I agree." After their battle, Alucard's placid voice never raised above its current pitch, which almost unnerved Trevor in some way. Raised on stories about monsters and vampires, hearing a monster talk in a way that would almost be considered soothing in some way put him... on edge. He didn't like it. Almost like Alucard was trying to draw him in, make him trust the vampire, and then when he didn't expect it, the humans' veins would be a little dryer than before.

Instead of immediately responding, Trevor looked between them. A Speaker and a vampire, dear Lord. Though, he was certain when Alucard spoke of his mother, he did not speak of any wife of Dracula's before the unfortunate one currently cast to flames for the false claim of witchcraft. So perhaps not fully a vampire... How did that work? Even still, vampiric blood ran in Alucard's veins as a dhampir, and here Trevor was, Trevor fucking Belmont, travelling with him. With a sigh, he raised his hands from under his recovered fur cape in surrender. "Fine."

Sypha suddenly turned her head to one side, crossing her arms. "You just want to get drunk."

"No! Well, a little bit." He sighed, spreading his hands as a pained looked crossed Alucard's face. "Look, we're not making Dracula's castle by nightfall. But we might find a village. And as long as I can fight in the morning, what's the harm in a little time in a tavern?"

"I dislike taverns," Alucard told him, his voice taking on a tinge of disgust.

"As do I," Sypha chimed in. "They're dirty."

"Tch." Trevor shrugged. "Fine, have it your way."

He couldn't help the tug in his veins, though. The urge to... do something. He wasn't sure what it was, though. He had drowned the urge in the exact amount of booze his coin would cover, sometimes forgoing housing for the night to quiet the urge. But the song still sang in his veins, calling out to him.

How he would love to do so right now. Perhaps that urge was only the memory of how it felt to have greatly watered down ale of varying quality slide down his throat. But he wanted the urge quieted, oh how he wanted it quieted...

Slowly, Sypha came up beside him. "We need to get to Dracula's castle as soon as possible," she told him, her voice deadly serious. "Wallachia needs us."

Trevor sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Both of you."

Then his hand dropped to the whip at his side, Alucard's hand dropping to his own sword. Sypha pulled magic to her fingertips, the smart girl deciding an ice spell would be a better fit in an area that would be set ablaze if she used fire. And none too soon, as large bats descended from the sky. Too large, Trevor noted absently as Vampire Killer lashed out, catching one across the wing. The holy nature of the whip infected the bat, lines of bright light scattering from the wound for a moment before the bat exploded. Air whistled around him as Sypha created shards of ice, pinning several bats at once. Alucard also appeared to have the sudden bat infestation under control, his sword making beautiful arcs in the air that ended in ugly bloody swatches.

Trevor snapped his whip at a bat thinking of diving at Alucard's too pretty head, and he could hear Sypha saving him from a similar fate. Alucard turned at the sound of Vampire Killer so close to his head, an unreadable look on his face as the last bat's screech died, strangled on its own blood.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Dear God, please not let him be bleeding. Not in front of the vampire.

"Just... a little blood."

God wasn't listening, apparently. Trevor wiped at his face, finding the smear of blood on his face. He wasn't bleeding, so it must have been bat blood. It was still enough for Alucard to have that entranced look, however. "Hey. Do we need to have a talk about how Sypha and I are not food?"

"Much like I told you before, Belmont, you do not need to worry about my hunger." Alucard finally looked away, his lips closing over those too long fangs. "Come. We still have time to travel."

Trevor looked over at Sypha, who shrugged. Sighing, he coiled his whip again, barely noticing the call in his veins, the urge had simmered to a soft song, a whisper sweeter than any sweet he had a child, more enticing than any words he could have ever hear, ever uttered.

  


* * *

  


Trevor swore. He had driven a knife into that gremlin's head, and the blade was even now bobbing from its skull. But it still threw him off, and sprang for Alucard. And in that precious moment to adjust to rolling to his feet, his whip in his hand, its fangs were deep in Alucard's arm. It would take a precise shot to hit the gremlin and not nick his travelling companion. Precise, not difficult.

But Alucard pried it off first, relieving Trevor slightly. He didn't want to have the gremlin blow up on his travelling companion and deal with a grumpy dhampir for the rest of the day. A grumpy yet almost apathetic dhampir was perhaps more unnerving than Alucard's usual state. Once Trevor dispatched of the gremlin, he turned to Alucard, his eyes sharp on the wound healing quickly on his arm. "So how soon are we going to have to worry about you?"

"I have told you before. You do not need to worry about my hunger."

Sweeter, sweeter, sweeter still, more pure than spun sugar, flowing through his veins in a song only for Trevor Belmont, of House Belmont, to hear...

"Well, if you're sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, not all towns had been completely destroyed by the horde. Some had merely been abandoned when word spread, leaving behind buildings wrecked by monsters from Hell. Trevor rested a hand against a wall, knowing it used to be a dwelling. He could still see the tattered curtains billowing in the snowy air and the forgotten furniture lain within. The light scent of death on the air told him perhaps not everyone had abandoned their lives when the time came, or perhaps they left animals behind for the night horde to slaughter instead. He glanced over at his travelling companions, noticing the distasteful look on Alucard's face and Sypha's wrinkled nose. "Well, it's not the best smelling of towns," Trevor said, spreading his hands slightly.

"No," Alucard said, slowly drawing the word out in thought. "But it's perhaps the only place we can stop for the night that has enough cover."

"I saw a well," Sypha said. "We should refresh our water while we're here."

Trevor nodded, looking back at the home as Sypha left to refill their water skins. A home void of the inhabitants that had loved it once, perhaps of inhabitants that would never return. He sighed, turning to Alucard. "What?"

"I see no reason not to use this house as our base for the night," he told Trevor.

Unfortunately, Trevor couldn't complain. "Yeah, I think so too. Only one door and window, the construction is solid, and the way it's laid out would make it easy to watch both the window and door at the same time. Wonder if that was on purpose."

"It might have well been." Alucard walked past him, pushing the door completely open. "My mother would speak of the places she assisted." Trevor noted that his face grew more solemn at the memory. "Some of what she spoke of mentioned building homes to limit entry for dangerous wildlife and possibly other dangerous entities."

"You mean monsters."

"My father's army is not the only unholy horde wandering these hills," Alucard informed him. "It is merely the most organized. As a Belmont, you should know this."

Trevor sighed, rubbing the side of his head. "Sadly, I do know exactly what you're talking about." He entered the house behind Alucard, freeing a knife. How he wished he had a short sword again... but thankfully no demons seemed to be lurking within the house.

After a short while, Sypha returned, her small face still and saddened. She didn't say anything about using the house, only going to the hearth and lighting it with a small flicker of magic. Trevor looked at Alucard, wondering if he would ask. When it became obvious Alucard wouldn't, he looked back at Sypha. "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" She turned to him, surprised. "Oh. No. Only further into town, there are bodies. They did... not die well. I am fine, Belmont. I am a Speaker. We are used to seeing Death's touch." The haunted look did not pass from her face as she turned back to the fire, the shadows twisting the lines of her face further.

Trevor touched her shoulder. "Hey. Nothing wrong with being shaken up about this. Dracula's army's a right bunch of bastards. You saw what happened at Gresit. Nasty work."

"That's why I should be strong," Sypha insisted. "I did see what happened to the poor people at Gresit. I have seen death in its worst form."

"No, Sypha." Trevor narrowed his eyes. "You have seen death in a bloody, disgusting form. You have yet to see it in its worst form. Pray that you never do."

Sypha just looked up at him, then away, a slight defeated look crossing her face. Trevor frowned, turning to Alucard. "And you? What do you think of this town?"

"The scent is sickening," came the blunt reply. "I never did expect the scent of blood to smell repulsive."

"Oh good, we found how the vampire can be repulsed by blood," Trevor muttered.

Sypha turned to Alucard, studying his face. "Alucard, you have been looking..."

"I promise you, I am fine," he assured them.

"I hope you are." Trevor pushed his hair out of his face, palm against his forehead. "So who's taking first watch, and do we have any dried meat left?"

  


* * *

  


He hated it, but Trevor kept an eye on Alucard as Sypha washed his arm free of blood, examining the deep slash in his arm. "I believe I may be able to heal this," she announced, pressing her fingers against his skin.

"Uh, are we talking actually healing the wound, or cauterizing the flesh?" It wouldn't have been the first time he had to burn a wound to stem the bleeding, but he would like to know which answer- ah. The gentle light soothing the pain in his arm was the answer he wanted. He suddenly leaned forward, catching Sypha as she sagged, nearly falling over. "Whoa."

"Mm. Don't get hurt too often, Belmont," she murmured, struggling to stand upright. "I do not believe I can do that again tonight."

Trevor found himself smiling slightly. "Come on. We'll rest here, Sypha. If that's not against your delicate sensibilities, Alucard?"

"I was going to suggest moving so Sypha could rest more comfortably first." Alucard raised an eyebrow. "And I can easily hold her."

Sypha managed to stand upright on sheer indignation. "I can walk!"

Trevor didn't say anything.

The healed wound on his arm whispered the soft song to him, echoed in the remembered heartbeats of battle and the snap of a whip around him.

  


* * *

  


Was Alucard even breathing? Trevor walked over to him, knowing he could hear Trevor's footsteps. "Hey. Your watch is up."

"Hm." Slowly, the flashy bastard floated to his feet, and turned to Trevor. For a moment, Trevor found his hand inching towards Vampire Killer, not liking the look in Alucard's face. "Sometimes I wonder..." Alucard started to say before he shook his head. "I suppose it's a useless thought, wondering what my mother would have thought."

"Your mother... Dracula's wife? The one they burned at the stake?"

"Yes." Alucard seemed to still further, and Trevor was certain at that point Alucard only drew breath to speak his next words. "Sometimes I wonder what she would have thought of certain situations... I suppose it's not worth thinking about. Even if I have an answer, she still is not here. And if I do not, I can not simply ask her for her advice."

Something about his words... "Yeah, it hurts like a bastard when you realize you want to talk to family you took for granted." Trevor watched a small spark of life, shock, cross Alucard's body. "Heh. Did you forget? I am the last of the Belmonts." Trevor looked away from Alucard, out across the darkened Wallachia and the army of demons under the veil of night roaming therein. "I would suppose even Sypha would understand," he added, looking back at the sleeping Speaker. "Not many girls travelling with their grandfathers."

Alucard's gaze drifted to Sypha, and Trevor tensed, not liking how his golden eyes seemed to sharpen slightly at the sight of her sleeping form. "Not many girls like her," he said quietly.

"She's not food." Trevor's voice snapped out sharply, and Sypha stirred.

"I am aware of this." Alucard turned away from Sypha, looking at Trevor.

"I am also aware of what half your blood is," Trevor told him. "You haven't had any blood since we started our little journey. You haven't had any blood since you went into your little nap a year ago." His eyes narrowed slightly. "You are still a vampire."

"What do you want me to say, Belmont? That my throat burns for just a sip of blood?" Alucard's gold eyes met Trevor's, piercing. "My human blood allows me to ignore it. You will not need to worry about it."

Something beat in Trevor's ears at that, both whisper soft and sweet and loud and piercing. But he only snorted, shaking his head. "If you slip, you know what will happen."

"I suppose it should be considered an honour to have my life ended at the hands of a Belmont if I were to become a monster," Alucard mused. "But you have nothing to worry about. I wish to see my father stopped. I do not wish to become the monster he became."

Trevor finally let his hand drop from his whip. "Yeah. Well. Just keep your eyes away from our necks."

"I doubt you'll have anything to worry about."

"Excuse me?"

"When was the last time you had a proper bath, Belmont?"

"When was the last time any of us had a proper bath?" Trevor shot back, trying to deflect that he couldn't remember.

Alucard tilted his head. "I suppose that would be something we should do the next time we have a proper dwelling to rest in. But in particular, Belmont, you stink."

Trevor frowned. "That was blunt."

"It's truthful."

"Tch. Just go to sleep." As Alucard went to rest, Trevor stealthily lifted one arm, sniffing.

... Maybe the vampire had a point.


	3. Chapter 3

God bless proper villages with proper taverns with proper ale. Trevor tilted his head back as the alcohol slithered down his throat, a familiar burn easing the siren's song ringing through his veins. Sypha and Alucard sat uneasily by his side, not touching their drinks. "Come on," he told them, nudging Sypha. "At least one drink."

"I would rather have water," Sypha said, uncomfortable. "Magic and alcohol do not mix well."

"Well, considering there isn't a well and water isn't even an option with dinner, I would say the water source here isn't trusted," he told her, watching her frown. "What about you?" he asked, turning to Alucard.

"I do not partake in alcohol."

"Tch. I would have thought you would have wanted the wine here at least," Trevor mumbled into his mug, taking another long pull of ale. It hadn't started as the best ale he had ever tasted, but it was _proper_ ale and like most, the taste improved the drunker he became. Magical thing, ale.

Sypha's hand came down over his mug, her crystalline eyes locking with his. "Enough is enough," she hissed at him. He could see her lips start to form his family name, then hold back. She seemed to realize he was not popular among the common folk, Trevor mused as he put the mug down. He had saved Gresit from the horde, but that word didn't seem to spread. No, Belmonts still dealt in black magic in these parts, bringing down curses to these poor peasants. If only they knew, Trevor thought, his mood darkening. "We should find a place to rest for the night before continuing on."

"Yeah, yeah." Trevor waved a hand, reaching for his coin pouch. It had lightened considerably, but there was enough to cover the amount of ale he had imbibed (not nearly enough, he thought mournfully). "We should be able to find a good place just outside of town."

Alucard easily stretched to his feet, ignoring the curious and distrustful eyes on him. He couldn't hide his nobility even if he tried, Trevor thought, annoyed. And he just wanted a fucking drink, not watch the peasants whisper as Alucard walked by them, wondering who he was and why he was there. Whatever. They were leaving.

And ha, he was walking a straight line without stumbling into anything. He told Sypha and Alucard he could hold his ale. He _told_ them he wouldn't be getting that drunk. If monsters came right now, he would be able to fight, no problem. He was Trevor fucking Belmont. Drunk or sober, he had always won his fights.

Well, they didn't have a mob on their way out. Trevor scrubbed at his face, just wanting to find a place to sleep for the night. He'd take last watch. Even if he wasn't that drunk, he could tell he wasn't sober. The song in his veins had quieted to a murmur, which wasn't quite where he wanted it, but it would do. But he would need to sleep it off, and that meant taking last watch.

"We should make you take first watch," Sypha informed him, her tone sour. "Dragging us to a place like that."

"It wasn't as bad as Sypha is making it out to be, but you shouldn't have had any alcohol, Belmont," Alucard told him, earning glares from both of them. "I do understand your wariness at the quality of the water around these parts. However, the amount of ale you drank was not needed."

"So you say," Trevor muttered under his breath.

"Belmont," Alucard started, irritation creeping into his placid voice before Trevor held up his hands.

"Look, I'm slightly drunk and very tired," he said. "Let's set up camp and work out who takes what watch."

Alucard's eyes narrowed slightly at that, but he relented. "I will take first watch. Sypha?"

"I will take second. The fire will need a boost by then."

Trevor approved. A good use of her magic skills. "And I guess I'll take third."

"If you do not wake when the time comes, I will set that cloak ablaze," Sypha warned him.

Hm. Sypha might just be a little angry with him, Trevor mused.

  


* * *

  


Why were there so many goblins? Trevor ducked under a swipe, twisting around to snap his whip at the goblin flying towards his back, fully trusting Sypha to incinerate the one trying to swipe at him again. The heat at his back told him Sypha read the situation the same, letting Trevor take down another goblin. He turned to Alucard-

"For fuck's sake," he said to himself. "Flashy bastard." There was no mistaking Alucard could easily make his way to Dracula's castle on his own. The wound on his chest, however, told Trevor he would need help taking down his father. With a sigh, Trevor watched Alucard jump over a goblin unnecessarily, the motion gracious and beautiful, catching Trevor's eye and keeping it as it made Alucard's golden hair trail behind him in a way that stopped his breath.

His breath rushed out in a snarl as blood, too dark to be human but too red to be goblin, spread across the ground. Alucard stood still, trying not to stumble back and rip his own guts out on the goblin's claws. Instead, he held onto the monster, driving his sword into its head and whipping it in a silver arc to one side, flesh, blood, and a little bit of skull and brain flying. Trevor's whip cracked one last time, taking out the final goblin as Sypha rushed forward, easing Alucard to the ground. "Shit," Trevor said, coming over to them. "Sypha-"

Her hands were already pulling the claw out, her hands bathed in light. Trevor swallowed as he watched Alucard knit together from inside out, much faster than he expected. Even as Sypha collapsed against Alucard, he could see the vampire's skin healing. "Did she even need to do that?" Trevor asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"If you wished to reach my father's castle before a year was up, yes." Alucard winced as he stood, still holding Sypha in his arms. A bloody finger stroked her face, and a strange look settled in his eyes.

"Alucard." The warning rang in Trevor's voice.

"She's an amazing woman," was all he would say before he picked her up. "We should find shelter."

Trevor's eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

He'd keep an extra eye on Alucard tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am well, Belmont," Sypha insisted, struggling to her feet. "I do not- whoa." Her knees buckled under her, and Trevor caught her falling form easily.

"Healing Alucard took a lot out of you," Trevor told her, trying to keep his voice even. They certainly did need to stay in as top shape as possible, but Sypha didn't need to exhaust herself that badly. But she would only get angry at Trevor if he said that to her. "One more day. Until you get your strength back, Sypha."

She eyed him, a strange look in her eye. He didn't know why she looked at him like that. Of course he worried about her. He worried about his travelling companions, even the damned vampire sitting off to one side. Alucard's long coat was now buttoned up to cover the bloody hole in his shirt. Trevor wasn't sure if it helped his state of mind not to see the blood, or made him more uneasy, knowing the shirt underneath held a violent rip that had originally been goblin claws in the vampire's intestines.

Said damned vampire looked... rather pale, even for a vampire. Well, Trevor conceded, he looked like a normal vampire. His human blood normally allowed for a little warmth, a little life in his skin. It wasn't until just now that Trevor realized that, and how pale Alucard had gotten. If they had met up with Alucard before he had fought his father, would he have looked even more alive? Perhaps indistinguishable from a mortal man? That would have been disturbing, Trevor thought. A vampire looking human, wandering the humans as a wolf in sheep's clothing. His hand twitched, wanting to land on his whip, but he kept from reaching over as he eased Sypha back to the ground. She grumbled, but allowed herself to be lowered. Her brilliant eyes met his, and something wrenched inside of him at how annoyed and vulnerable she looked.

It suddenly hit him that he, Trevor Belmont, was the healthiest one at the current moment, and his veins sang its siren song that he wished so hard to drown with even the worst ale. He was a Belmont; he could certainly do his job in protecting them. But protecting a Speaker and a dhampir when, just a few days ago, he had been an angry drunkard passing from town to town almost awaiting his own death... Oh, was this going to be fun.

Trevor scrubbed at his face. Okay. First of all, Sypha would need to get her energy back up. That would require food. Problem being, they had run out of food. They had made plans to hunt, but... With a sigh, Trevor looked over at Alucard. "Hey," he called out. "You hunt?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"You know what I mean," Trevor grumbled. "We need meat. You need blood, and we're off the menu. If you can find something for all of us to eat, I'll stay here and watch Sypha."

"I don't need watching," Sypha protested. "I can take care of myself."

"You can barely stand," he informed her. "Well?"

"I do not drink animal blood. It does not have the nutrients I need. However, I can bring you back the meat." Alucard turned towards the woods, pausing for a moment. "Do you have a preference, Belmont?"

"No rabbit. Had enough of it."

"I will see if I can find deer, then." And then Trevor swore Alucard just... disappeared. It wasn't like the fight, when he tracked the afterimages of him blurring out of existence. No, this was if he had melded into the mist of the trees- Ah.

"Would have been nice to know before he could turn into mist," Trevor grumbled. "Fucking vampires."

"Be nice, Belmont," Sypha admonished him, tucking her hands into her sleeves.

"I am being nice. I just don't know the extent of his vampiric abilities. Just what can he do? Can he turn into a wolf too? Because that would be extremely useful." Trevor couldn't help the bitterness in his words. "But no, the bastard has to keep everything to himself, like he doesn't trust us."

"You do not trust him."

Trevor grunted, waving one hand, trying to express what he felt in the gesture. "Would you trust that? He has important information he's not telling us!"

"Or perhaps he does not feel comfortable telling someone constantly reminding him he is not welcome purely because of his heritage."

"I am not a fucking snack, Sypha," he snapped at her. "The Belmonts fought vampires. We did not empty our veins for them."

Sypha struggled to her feet, against all attempts by Trevor to remain sitting. "We do not have time for this," she hissed up at him. "If Alucard is not in the best shape when we arrive, then we are all weak. The same is true for myself... and you. If any of us are ill or weakened for any reason, we are all weak. We will not succeed. If we must feed Alucard... then I will open my veins for him."

"Not in this state," Trevor retorted tartly, taking her elbow. "You can barely stand, Sypha."

"You know what I mean, Belmont."

She felt so warm in his grasp... Trevor took a deep breath, looking into her tiny, fierce face. "I don't like this idea."

"I know. I don't either. But we cannot allow any of us to be weakened."

"So what?" Trevor asked, trying not to hiss at her. "When he gets back, I should just be like 'oh, by the way, I know you're starving, here's some blood?' This goes against everything-" He stopped, inhaling deeply. "But you're right, Sypha. I hate that you're right."

"Of course I am." She smiled a little.

"But." He looked at her hard. "You should also be resting. Healing takes a lot out of you, and what was it you said about any of us being weakened?"

Sypha frowned, but let Trevor lower her back to the ground. She curled up slightly, and Trevor watched as all her energy quickly evaporated, no longer having a purpose and outlet, and she slid quickly into sleep.

Which left Trevor alone with her words. He knew she was right. But by God, did it go against everything he had been taught. It went against being a _Belmont._ But, if they were to have even the slightest chance of fighting Dracula on even terms, Alucard would have to be in top shape. Trevor toyed with a vambrace, wondering. Would it hurt? The stories of vampire bites varied. Sometimes they were the worst pain in the world. Sometimes they brought a heavy lassitude, putting the victim in a state of apathy. Trevor prayed to God one myth was not true. He would not be able to look Alucard in the eye if it was.

When Alucard returned, he properly exited the mist, a young dead buck in hand. Trevor eyed it, then nodded. It would feed him and Sypha. He cleared his throat as Alucard put the corpse down, still toying with a vambrace. "Sypha said something to me while you were gone."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

This vampire and his lack of emotion, Trevor thought, annoyed. "Well, she pointed out that we all needed to be in fighting shape when we finally get to Dracula, and-"

"Aren't you the one saying you and Sypha are not food?"

"Look, I don't like this," Trevor shot back, annoyed. "But Sypha's right. We need you as much as you need us. And if you're starving and not in top shape when we fight Dracula, we might as well roll over now."

Alucard's eyes narrowed slightly. "I will be fine."

"Bullshit."

"I do not need you to take care of me, Belmont," Alucard told him, heat starting to creep into his voice. "Once this journey is done, you will return on your way and I will no longer see you. I do not need you to offer your blood to me and become more of my life than necessary."

"Yeah, well, tough shit." One vambrace slid off, his off hand, and he offered his wrist to Alucard. "Just take it before my Belmont training kicks in and I try to kill you for it."

Alucard's golden eyes snapped between his wrist and Trevor's face. Before Trevor could think otherwise, chilled fingers wrapped around his wrist, and he realized just how starved Alucard was. He remembered when Alucard grabbed his hair, wrenching his head back in preparation to bite him, there had been minor heat radiating from his body. Not much, but enough. Now, he felt as frozen as the air around him. Silvery sharp fangs rested against Trevor's skin, and the song inside him burst as the barrier between those fangs and his blood broke.

It hurt. That was the story that was true. But Trevor found himself pulling Alucard close, almost begging him to take more. He shouldn't. His purpose was to defeat Dracula, even at the price of his own life. But the siren song inside him held Alucard close even as the fangs pulled out, allowing blood to flow freely.

Soon enough, Alucard lapped at his skin one last time, then pulled back, too soon. He looked up at Trevor, and Trevor couldn't look away from the messy red staining Alucard's mouth as Alucard straightened up, a thumb rubbing the edge of Trevor's lips...

"Mm?" Sypha's sleepy voice made Trevor finally look away. "Is there food?"

"Ah, yes." Trevor looked down at his wrist, almost not surprised to see it had healed. Bloody vampires. Of course they would have a way to heal their own bites. He pulled his vambrace back on, moving to skin and dress the buck. "We just need a fire."

She sat up, nodding. "I can do that. Just need some wood."

She didn't say anything about the red staining Alucard's lips at all and Trevor breathed out as he worked. Proof of a loving God.


	5. Chapter 5

On their trek to Dracula's castle, they encountered a village fighting the horde. Happily, they welcomed Trevor as a Belmont and Sypha as a Speaker-Magician, taking all they knew to fight back the demons of the night. The villagers knew more than Trevor would have guessed about fighting monsters, and it was obvious to him they had been holding them off for a while now and just needed someone with more experience to help finish the bastards off. When he found out they still had stories about a Belmont helping the town, that they had no ill will towards him and his family name, the relief made him nearly weep. When they left, it was with far more supplies than they had even started the journey with, even with a new short sword at Trevor's side.

The very next village was a blood bath.

Sypha raised a hand to her mouth, gasping as she took in the rotting corpses littered along the houses. "These people... did anyone even try to help them?"

Trevor narrowed his eyes. "I would wager the other village probably had their hands full with the horde we just helped them with. Probably were holding their own until this village fell and the monsters attacking here turned towards them."

He could see Sypha's hand shaking on her mouth. She might have seen death before, horrible as it was, but... She was still a Speaker, adverse against violence against humans. Every time she saw a violent death like this, he could see how it hit her. Gently, he reached out, taking her shoulder. "We're going to stop this," he reminded her gently.

"I am not a child." Trevor could hear her trying to pull up indignation, but her voice couldn't raise out of a shaky whisper.

"I know." He looked up at Alucard, noting the distant, sad mien as he stared at the gore. It made his skin crawl slightly; seeing Alucard react in any way always made him uneasy. "I would say it gets easier, Sypha, but you just get used to it. Seeing something like this... It's not easy. But it's necessary."

Alucard tilted his gaze over to Sypha, something softening. "We should move on," he suggested quietly.

"What about survivors?" Sypha asked, her voice faintly optimistic.

Both Trevor and Alucard shook their heads. Trevor knew, in his gut, there would be none. The horde would not have left if even one person was left alive. And Alucard would have heard any survivors with his vampiric hearing. Sypha's face crumbled slightly, but she took a deep breath and stood tall, nodding. She started to take a step forward, only for Alucard to wrap fingers around her wrist. With startled eyes, she looked down at his hand, then up at Trevor, as if realizing both of them had a hand on her. Then, she closed her eyes. "I am being a child, am I not?"

"You are a Speaker," Alucard told her, his voice quiet but each word ringing clear between the three of them. "It is in your nature to do no harm and to help where it is needed."

"What he said."

Sypha laughed, just slightly. "Quite a way with words, Belmont." Gently, she turned her wrist to clasp Alucard's arm, her head tilting up to meet his gaze, and raised her other hand to cover Trevor's hand.

Bizarrely, Trevor felt the urge to press his lips against her forehead.

Instead, he coughed, pulling his hand back when Sypha let go. "We should keep moving," he said, not sure who he was talking to.

"Yes." Alucard nodded. "It shouldn't be too long before we are at my father's castle."

"What can we expect when we arrive?"

Alucard narrowed his eyes. "My father would most likely have a guard waiting. There would be something waiting for us as soon as we enter."

"Like what?"

After a moment, Alucard let out a breath. "I believe we may encounter a Skull Knight as early as Tarvogiste. With how close my father's castle is to Targoviste, the wildlife would be affected as well, and he may have altered a bat to act as a guard."

"I see." Trevor frowned, thinking back to the family bestiary. Well, he knew how to fight all sorts of demons, and Alucard knew what Dracula had been doing a year ago. And they had a magician with them. They should be fine.

  


* * *

  


There were no more human faces after that village that greeted them on their journey.

Trevor felt he should have expected that. With the three of them so close to Targoviste, and Dracula's castle, there was no mistaking that the horde would have ripped through the lands already and slain all that lived there. Sypha trembled slightly each time they entered a new town bathed in blood, but her footsteps remained sure along the road they walked.

He didn't know if he was just getting better at reading Alucard, or if the carnage was affecting him as well, but Trevor could see it weighing down him as well. Abruptly, he remembered his mother had been mortal, had been as human as these slain. Had been the reason these humans were laying here, dead, and the thought must rest hard on his mind.

"Hey." Trevor came up beside Alucard. "You doing okay there?"

"I am well," he informed Trevor, a note of weariness in his voice.

"Yeah, you actually sound tired." Trevor sighed. "You know, you don't have to... not show nothing this entire time. It's hard on all of us to see something like this." He waved a hand at the bodies.

"You sound as if you have personal experience."

Watching his family burn... wondering why _he_ was chosen to live, forced to watch, to stumble along in the ashes with a siren singing softly in his veins, a song he could barely understand and could barely drown out with copious amount of alcohol...

Alucard's chilled fingers wrapped around his wrist gently. "I apologize," he said, a strange warmth in his tone. "I did forget, Belmont." For a moment, he stood still, his fingers on Trevor's wrist. "It is difficult," he finally admitted. "My mother would never have wanted something like this, and my father would have never allowed something like this to have ever happened while she was alive. If word had come to him of any town coming under attack like this, he would have the problem taken care of, immediately. My mother would have wanted it. She wanted humanity to learn, to live. This fear, this hatred, this death... It goes against everything she wanted. It goes against everything he wanted for her."

"We're going to stop him," Trevor told him, wanting to wipe away that melancholy look that had taken residence on his face. "It would be what your mother wanted. Isn't that what you said?"

Alucard smiled a little, a hint of his fangs showing under his lips. "Yes. Mother would have wanted it." His eyes met Trevor's, a rich golden colour that shone deeper with any light source available. They held his gaze softly, not allowing Trevor to look away with the gentle cast.

"Do you need blood?" Trevor finally asked, the question hushed between them.

"No."

When Alucard slowly let go of Trevor, both his wrist and gaze, the song inside him beat in his veins, demanding- demanding- he go fight, bleed. He drink until he passed out in a stinking drunken heap. That he di-

"I will see if Sypha needs any help," Alucard said, leaving him.

Leaving him shaking, wondering what it was he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

If they pushed now, they would make Targoviste by dawn. Trevor turned to Alucard and Sypha, crossing his arms as snow fell lightly around them. "So. Do we wait until tomorrow, or do we try to enter Targoviste tonight?"

"I want to do something first," Sypha told him, sliding her hands into her sleeves. "There are several herbs in this area that will be useful. If I make them into potions, of sorts, then they will dull pain and help us heal faster. It shouldn't take more than one night."

A strange smile settled onto Alucard's lips, and something twisted in Trevor's chest at the sight. "Of course," Alucard murmured. "A wise idea. If you have need of an extra pair of hands, I have experience in such brews."

"I didn't think vampires would need healing tonics," Trevor said, scratching his cheek.

Alucard shook his head. "My mother had expertise in such matters. I was often too happy to help my mother when she needed an assistant."

"Oh." Trevor looked away, wanting to take his early words back. Of course Alucard had been speaking of his mother. She seemed as if she had been a wonderful woman. And... Trevor looked over at Alucard and Sypha as they spoke, comparing notes about their experience in healing tonics, realizing that his mother perhaps had been responsible for Alucard's human heart, in more ways than one.

Human heart? That dhampir? It took more than Trevor wanted to admit to make him react to anything. Where did the thought that Alucard had a human heart come from? Disturbed, Trevor walked over to a tree, leaning up against the bark as he pulled his cloak in around him. Why had he thought of Alucard in such a way? Well- well, it wasn't as if Alucard wasn't completely unfeeling. He wished to stop Dracula, and it was obvious he did so in his mother's memory. But thinking of him as human in any way?

"What are you going to need, Sypha?" Trevor finally asked, pushing himself off the tree. Maybe he could distract himself from these thoughts by collecting the herbs Sypha needed.

She tilted her head slightly. "Do you know what you would be looking for, Belmont?"

"Hey, give me some credit." He knew he was pouting slightly, but he couldn't stop himself. Even if the Belmont family ended with him, he was still a Belmont, with all that included. He had fought monsters and vampires before. Yes, he had never gone on a journey like this one, and he had never fought fucking _Dracula_ before, but he knew battle.

Sypha sighed. "This is a little more complicated than a simple willow bark tea," she informed him. "I am certain you haven't even looked twice at some of the plants we have passed. Alucard, I am certain you haven't even looked at them either."

"I admit, while I have experience with medicine, my thoughts were focused on reaching Dracula's castle," Alucard said, a barely noticeable hesitant note in his voice.

"Exactly." Sypha stood taller. "Don't worry. I will return shortly."

Trevor watched her leave, sagging against the tree again, the back of his head hitting the bark with a solid noise. "It's not that I worry," he grumbled. "It's-"

"You wish to be useful."

Trevor rubbed his face. "Yeah."

When he lowered his hand, Alucard had his gaze set where Sypha had gone. "We are a strange group," he murmured. "A Belmont, a Speaker, and Dracula's son. One would think such a group would have killed each other upon meeting."

"You and I tried," Trevor reminded him.

Alucard laughed slightly. "And Sypha would have incinerated me for ripping your throat out."

"She still might. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

"Mm. You're quite right." A distant look crossed Alucard's face. "I wonder."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He finally turned to Trevor, and he swore he could see a faint smile on the dhampir's lips. "Only wondering when you will finally take that bath you've desperately needed."

Trevor groaned. "We all need baths. Don't single me out."

"Sypha doesn't carry the smell of bad ale on her skin like you do."

Curious, Trevor lifted his arm to his nose, sniffing.

Sighing, Alucard came over, placing his hand on Trevor's arm and gently pushing it away from his face. "You smell like the drunkard you used to be," he said, his voice soft and calm. "While Sypha and I certainly need to bathe, you smell like an alcoholic waiting to die."

Something inside Trevor lurched sidewise at the words.

"I know it's a poor idea to have you bathe if we do not have a safe, warm place for you to dry off," Alucard continued, heedless of Trevor's reaction to his words. "Perhaps after we defeat my father, Sypha and I will hold you down and scrub the last scent of bad ale from your skin." Trevor swore something akin to humour sparkled in Alucard's eyes at the words, but that couldn't be. Alucard didn't know what humour was.

"Didn't think you'd want anything to do with Sypha and me after this," Trevor shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Alucard only laughed at that, his fingers sliding off Trevor's arm. "I doubt I will be allowed that."

Trevor didn't say anything as Sypha returned, her sleeves overflowing with herbs. Instead, he watched as she and Alucard started talking about tonics and salves, medicine shit he knew nothing about. His hand came up to his chest, remembering how he had felt at Alucard's words. At his words, at the soft, calm, gentle tone that mimicked someone caring for him, having his best interest at heart...

Sypha swore suddenly, rubbing her cheek. Trevor looked up to see a smear of something on her skin. She wasn't quite getting it all, and Alucard reached out, wiping the rest of it away with elegant fingers. Her eyes closed slightly at the touch, her lips parting slightly.

Trevor looked away.

They were all going to leave him after this was all said and done anyway.

He took a breath, about to take his leave when the sound of bat wings filled the air. The whip at his side came free as Sypha and Alucard turned as well, fire at Sypha's fingertips and Alucard's sword drawn. For a moment, the three of them turned, trying to place the immense sound of the wings to the source. Then, together, the three of them looked up to see a monstrous bat screech, the width of its wings blocking out the rising moon. Trevor dodged as it dove at him, hissing as its claws sliced through his tunic with ease.

"That was my good tunic." He paused for a moment. "That was my only tunic!"

Watching his whip hit a monster never felt so good.

That feeling quickly faded as the bat didn't die, but rather divided where it had been hit. Now, one bat went straight for Alucard, screaming, as the other took to the sky again. Easily, Alucard sliced the one after him in two, and Trevor cursed as it only created two more bats. "Sypha!"

Trevor turned, knowing he would be dividing the bat again when he hit it, but when he turned, following the two new bats, he saw crispy bat corpses against the ground and Sypha pointing at another one, easily taking the other two down one by one. He grunted, feeling slightly dizzy as he took a step towards Sypha, the battle high slowly leaving his body. "Good work, you-"

Oh, the ground came up faster than he thought. Alucard caught him easily, his nose flared. "Sypha."

Her hands touched Trevor's side and oh. Hey. Guess the bat sliced up more than his tunic. Ugh, Trevor didn't need to know what his insides looked like that badly. "Hey, don't tire yourself out on me," he told her as her fingertips started to glow. "We're close to Targoviste. We're going to need you."

"And we're going to need you, Trevor," Sypha shot back.

He laughed a little. Alucard and Sypha could handle it. They'd... be okay...

"Trevor!"

Huh. When did Alucard call him by his Christian name? Whatever. Trevor found his eyes had already closed. When he woke up, he'd ask Alucard about that...

  


* * *

  


Trevor woke suddenly, a harsh scent in his nose. He tried to sit up, pain forcing him back. A hand touched his shoulder, voices soothing him.

"Dracula," he tried to say, the word coming out on a slurred breath. He had to fight Dracula. He had to defeat Dracula. For Wallachia. It didn't matter if he couldn't stand, if it meant his death, he needed to fight, because he was good as dead anyway, he was meant to be dead-

The world slid away before the thought continued, falling back into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Fur tickled Trevor's nose when he woke the first time. Sourly, he remembered his words wondering if Alucard's alternate forms included a wolf. It took being mortally injured for the dhampir to show this ability, apparently. Slowly, Trevor opened his eyes, spluttering as he realized Alucard's tail had almost been shoved up his nose. Alucard turned at the sound, paws turning to questing, shaking hands as the wolf form melted into a more humanoid one. "You're awake," he breathed, his hands quickly going from his forehead to the pulse in his throat. "You seem well. No fever, and your pulse is normal."

Trevor tried to speak at those words, a click escaping his dry throat instead. Gently, Alucard helped him upright, helped him drink a bit of tepid water. "Where are we?" Trevor finally managed to ask, taking a look around. It _looked_ like a long abandoned barn. Animals hadn't be there for a long time, leaving nothing for Dracula's horde to tear into bits. It wasn't free from gore; nothing this close to Dracula's castle was free of gore. But it didn't actively have rotting flesh strewn about, only blood painting the ground and walls.

"Somewhere safe. Sypha is... Well, she would say she is keeping watch. A more accurate description would be she's pouting." Alucard sighed, his hands tightening on Trevor's shoulders, as if holding him closer. "I forbade her from using her magic for healing you, since we would need at least two people keeping watch, this close to the castle. She did not like that."

"Seems like you were keeping watch pretty well on your own," Trevor grumbled. "Would have been nice to know you could do that earlier."

"As a wolf, my senses are sharpened, so if anyone came to harm you, I would be alerted quicker. It drains my own magic faster, however."

"You have magic as well. Fantastic. Anything else you wish to share with the group?"

Alucard sighed. "I have magic. However, it's magic my father taught me."

"Oh."

Strangely, Alucard only shifted Trevor to a more comfortable position. "I suppose I should put aside those thoughts," he mused. "Even a simple Hellfire would make the difference."

"So, when you say Hellfire..."

"A ball of fire. My father could manipulate three at a time." Alucard took a deep breath. "I've never managed more than one at once, but I suppose need could force me to learn faster. And it would be a safer spell to use in comparison to some of my others. Have I more centuries to practice these spells, I may know how to use them around others more effectively, however..." Here, he smirked slightly. "Would you believe, Trevor, that I have only been on this Earth for twenty years now?"

Suddenly, Alucard seemed very, very young. Twenty years alive wasn't young, certainly, but in comparison to other vampires, he was only a baby. "So while you know magic, you aren't an expert in spells," Trevor said slowly, trying to ignore how the smirk wormed a warmth under his skin.

"Indeed. Sypha, in fact, knows much more than I do and has much better control." A slight admiration filled his voice at his words. "Speaking of Sypha, now that you are awake, you need to drink another of her potions." Alucard didn't put him down as he reached for a vial, pulling the cork out with his teeth and holding it to Trevor's lips. "Careful now."

It tasted foul, but medicine usually did. Beyond that, Trevor felt the shiver of something more behind the taste. Magic that Sypha infused into the potion. He had no idea what it was, but he hoped it would help him heal faster. "So uh... Can you let me go now?"

"Ah. I apologize." Slowly, Alucard lowered Trevor back to the ground. Chilled fingers brushed hair off his face. "Trevor... I must ask you a question. When my father's bat attacked, you did not dodge fast enough."

"Yes...?"

"And when you fought me, your exact words to me when I said I could still rip your throat out were 'But I don't care. Killing you was the point. Living through it was just a luxury.'"

The familiar words uncomfortably rang through him.

"Trevor... do you have plans to live after defeating Dracula?"

"Since when was I 'Trevor'?" he muttered. "Thought I was 'Belmont' to you."

"Answer my question."

"Does it matter? I have no home to return to, no family to welcome me." Trevor snorted, batting Alucard's hand away from his face. "And after this is done, I will still no longer have a home. I will be that angry drunkard, wandering from town to town, no one knowing how close they got to Dracula completely destroying their land and a Belmont - a fucking excommunicated Belmont! - stopped him with the help of a Speaker and a dhampir. You'll..." He waved a hand. "Go back to sleeping, or whatever you sorts do. Sypha will meet back up with her grandfather. And I'll return to being that drunkard waiting to die."

"A home is what you make of it, Trevor," Alucard murmured. "I would imagine the Speakers would invite you into their home. Sypha would enjoy your company."

"The rest of the Speakers wouldn't. Belmonts are too violent for Speakers." Trevor didn't know why the words stuck in his throat as he spoke, but they did. "And I wouldn't rip Sypha away from her family."

"Allow me to make my own choices, Trevor," Sypha said as she drew closer, her watch apparently up. "How are you doing?"

Trevor shifted, realizing he was in a lot less pain than he thought. "Pretty good."

Sypha nodded. "Good." She sat down, taking a deep breath. "Trevor... We do not want you to return to the drunkard waiting to die."

"Good fucking luck," he muttered. "What do you suggest, then, Sypha? Going around to all the towns, banging a loud drum, singing praises of what we've done?"

"Perhaps learn to see what's in front of your eyes first!" Sypha's words snapped out, and sharp as the ice she would create. "You idiot, piggish-"

"Sypha." Alucard reached out, touching her shoulder.

"Look, let's just take care of Dracula," Trevor suggested. "Whatever else happens... Look, if I live through the fight, we'll start there, okay?"

"You better try to live," Sypha muttered.

Trevor didn't know what to say to that.


	8. Chapter 8

_"You better try to live."_

"I'm sorry... Sypha..."

"Alucard! I-I can't- hold him up! Don't you die, Trevor!"

  


* * *

  


Trevor woke with a start, inhaling sharply. Slowly, he sat up, pulling his cloak in closer around him as he looked around.

Everything hurt.

Well, that was to be expected, he thought dourly, remembering the night before. He had been quite right about the common people's reaction to him after the defeat of Dracula. They didn't care. They had their own problems, their own lives to rebuild. Who cared about Trevor Belmont? Certainly not the people he just saved.

But it did seem like some things were being reversed about the Belmont name. His family crest had been spotted at the last tavern, and instead of being run out, a rather drunk individual stood up for him when someone started (literally) spitting in his face. Avoided a fight. It was rather nice. Maybe it was Sypha and the Speakers' work.

Sypha. Trevor sighed. Maybe, when they met again, she'd forgive him for leaving their train one night. But he didn't fit in with Speakers, and they knew it.

Snow had started to fall again. Perhaps he should get moving.

Lightly, he touched his side as he stood, and the scar there. He truly did not remember the fight against Dracula, other than the sheer need and will to continue fighting, even as his life fell between his fingers, trying to hold pieces of himself inside his body as he fought. If not for Sypha, he wouldn't have lived.

Perhaps he shouldn't have.

He couldn't dwell on what could have, should have been, though. Only to continue on in this miserable existence. Well, perhaps not as miserable as it could be, he considered. Dracula had been defeated and his horde was no longer terrorizing Wallachia. There were still monsters in the night, yes, but perhaps if the Speakers did their job well, then he could sell his skills as a Belmont, make some money that way... A better sight than selling his body, in any case. He didn't want to know what sorts of people would be interested in buying the sexual favours of an older man littered with battle scars.

For a moment, his body remembered the feeling of someone holding him, whispering his name with care... Trevor snorted. Alucard hadn't cared. He had been there to help defeat his father. He had been there to provide blood to the dhampir. Alucard didn't care about Trevor Belmont one bit.

Neither of them had truly cared. All of them had been means to a bloody end.

"I need a drink," Trevor muttered.

  


* * *

  


The siren song had grown louder since the defeat of Dracula. Tankard after tankard of ale barely muted it now. When he did take monster hunting jobs, the heat of battle helped, but once done, it rang through his veins louder than ever.

He would do anything to just... make it stop.

Trevor stumbled out of the tavern, keeping his drunken feet under him by a miracle. He needed to find a place to piss and a place to sleep. Hopefully they wouldn't be the same place, but it wouldn't be a first. Right now, he just focused on making sure all of his limbs went where he expected them to go. At strange times, his legs seemed a little longer than normal and he would stumble on flat ground. But as long as he didn't fall, everything was fine. Everything felt numb, save the song in his veins.

Just a place to whip it out and take a piss... After all he had drunk, he needed to piss it back out. What was it about alcohol and how fast you had to piss after? Oh, a tree. Perfect. Trevor stumbled behind the tree, intent on finally emptying his bladder.

When he was done, Trevor only rested his head against the tree, closing his eyes as the world swayed around him. Maybe he had drunk a little too much.

Oh well. Trevor pushed off the tree, mumbling to himself slightly as he nearly fell over before starting to walk down the path again. There would be another place to rest. Another- there. He could rest-

He was out before his cheek hit the ground.

  


* * *

  


_"You could have died, Trevor!"_

_"Yeah, well, I didn't. I'm still here."_

_"Trevor... do you not understand?"_

Alucard's strange words echoed in Trevor's head, chasing him out of his dream as he opened his eyes. He was way too warm. He was-

"Now you're awake," came a scolding voice. Sypha stood from the fire, turning to him. "You were nearly frozen to death when we found you. Why were you out during the Longest Night anyway?"

"Syp-?" Trevor found himself unable to say more, confused. Perhaps even still half drunk. He had imbibed a lot of ale.

She sighed, her stance not softening but something inside her relenting. "You are probably still half asleep," she muttered. "And I would wager still drunk. Sleep, then. I will let you know just how stupid you are later, if you are not burning with fever then."

"I won't-" Trevor started to mumble before his eyes started to close again, another dream reaching up for him as his mind slid into darkness. He only woke when something bitter was placed against his lips, sputtering as he swallowed the foul liquid.

But he slept, twisting only out of dreams when the charred corpse of his mother was reaching for him, trying to drag him down into the pit with the rest of the Belmonts. Trevor sat up slowly, realizing he was drenched in sweat. The room was too warm. He needed-

"Are you awake?"

Trevor chuckled. "I'm sorry about worrying you, Sypha. How did you find-"

"We've been looking for you since you abandoned the Speakers."

Trevor froze.

"Drink this," Alucard said, pressing a mug into his hands. "You must still have a fever."


	9. Chapter 9

According to Sypha, Trevor was an idiot.

At least, that was what he thought she was saying. Fevers were interesting things.

Eventually, Alucard intervened and told him to rest, which he took gratefully. His head was pounding and it certainly wasn't a hangover. He hadn't had a drop to drink since before he first passed out. Thankfully, the fever itself quieted the siren song within him, leaving misery behind. Sypha and Alucard woke him at times to pour water down his throat, to which he wished it was more alcohol, but he took what they offered. Parched throats weren't choosers.

When he could sit on his own and speak a reasonable conversation, Sypha finally stood, her hands on her hips. "Now we are going to talk," she said decisively.

"Uh..." Trevor licked his lips. He knew where this was going. "Look, Sypha, I wasn't-"

Alucard moved from where he stood by the fire, sitting by Trevor on the bed. "Trevor, did you have plans to live past defeating my father?"

"Well, I mean, I suppose it kind of didn't matter." Trevor scratched his cheek.

"It didn't-!" Sypha bristled, and Alucard lifted a hand to placate her before spearing him with a hard look. Trevor swallowed at the gaze, something in those golden eyes piercing him deep.

"If we had said such a thing to you, Trevor, what would you say?"

"Huh? That you have a lot to live for. Sypha has family, and you, Alucard... Well, you and Sypha..."

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "And what about you and Sypha? Or perhaps you and myself?"

"What about it?"

"Are you that dense?" Sypha took two sweeping steps forward, and placed her delicate, powerful hands on his shoulders before leaning in, her presence overwhelming him as her lips pressed against his. "I do not know how you could have thought Alucard and I had feelings for each other and not thought we have the same for you," she murmured against his lips.

It was a lie. It had to be. Gently, Trevor pushed her away. She was just being kind. "I am not the one you want," he told her, his voice strangled in his throat for some reason. "It's kind of you to-"

A brutal growl filled the air as Alucard pushed Sypha aside, seizing Trevor's shoulders and pinning him to the bed. Trevor's heart beat in his ears, drowning everything else out as he looked up at Alucard and the bared fangs above him, the anger that could rip his throat out and end it all, end his miserable existence, finish what the church started-

"Why do we hear a banshee when you speak, Trevor?" Alucard hissed. "We heard you wish for your own death with each word. And it frightens us that one day that banshee cry will finally come true, and we will find your corpse, dead by your own hand."

An uncomfortable spark ran through him, warmth and chill at the same time, the whisper of the siren song (banshee cry?) coming with it. "You're just hearing things," Trevor told him, trying to laugh at the end.

Sypha placed a hand on Alucard's shoulder, and the dhampir slowly let Trevor go, letting him sit up, only for Sypha to pin him. "We do not hear things," she told him. A light had entered her eyes, keeping him still under her.

"Sypha..."

"And I know my own mind. I am very aware of who I want, Trevor."

Trevor frowned. She had to be lying.

Sypha sighed, letting him go and sitting back. "You idiotic, boorish..."

Alucard placed a hand on her shoulder, and Trevor looked away. He had seen the two of them share little moments like that before. The twist in his gut had never gone away. The knowledge they were falling together, pieces in a puzzle he did not belong to, pieces locked together he didn't belong to even look-

Hah. Perhaps the siren call in his veins was a banshee shriek, naming his death.

Would it be so bad if it was? If it ended their worry for him?

He truly did not have a reason any longer. Wallachia was safe. Any work he had taken could be done by any hunter. They didn't need a half drunk Belmont.

Trevor jumped slightly as Alucard cupped his chin, tilting it so he could capture the Belmont's lips. It was all a lie. But it was such a nice one... So nice that Trevor closed his eyes, letting Alucard kiss him. Tilting his head, offering his neck as those chilled lips brushed across his skin. Holding still, breath stopped in his throat as needle sharp fangs touched him-

And drew back.

"Not until you want to live," Alucard whispered. "I do not wish for you to want to offer more than you can give."

Trevor grunted. "Whatever." His stomach started to grumble, and he looked between the two of them. "I'm starting to get hungry, so dinner would-"

Sypha turned away, her footfalls heavy and angry as she left. "You can make your own dinner," she called over her shoulder as she closed the door.

Alucard sighed, and stood. "Come along. She does have somewhat of a point. You do need to stand and walk around, even if it's for a little bit."

"And here I had hoped you would make dinner for me," Trevor grumbled as he slid out of bed, cautiously standing. He looked over at Alucard, watching his nose wrinkle. "Oh, come on!"

"No. I will not allow you to cook without bathing first."

"Dinner could easily splash on me. I've worn dinner many times while cooking."

"You will still clean up first. It will help you recover, and you will no longer smell like bad ale."

"I could go for some bad ale," Trevor said under his breath.

"You will not be drinking any more alcohol." Trevor stared at him, part in horror, part incredulous. No alcohol? "I believe... if what my mother had learned while treating the neighbouring towns is true, alcohol will make that banshee cry worse. We do not need to make your ailment worse."

"And now I have an ailment. What next, oh great doctor? Will I be giving birth?"

Alucard's eyes narrowed. "Clean up. And I will assist you in cooking dinner."

Trevor rolled his eyes. Fussy vampires and their cleanliness. Well. He might as well do so.

But what did Alucard mean by his ailment? He wasn't sick.


	10. Chapter 10

Sypha was good with children. Trevor didn't expect that.

The realization made him blush. Watching her be patient with children in their travels who had fallen, injuring themselves, made him shift and his cheeks heat up at the idea of one of those children being her own, birthed from her own hips. Maybe even being of his own blood and continuing the Belmont line.

He liked that idea.

Well, maybe the Sypha's children being his. Continuing his line, that... Well, he kind of had to say the Belmont line didn't do much for him until recently. Sypha and Alucard had been busy with reversing the poison the church had dripped into the ears of the people of Wallachia. His own actions helping the peasants helped a bit too, Trevor mused. But even still, being a Belmont wasn't anything to be proud of. It was a broken family. A home burnt to the ground and its last member wandering with a Speaker and a dhampir.

He figured the Devil was making snow angels about this time.

Snow probably started falling about the time Alucard took his weapons from him. A Belmont without a weapon? Perhaps more blasphemy than the lust he felt for the vampire. But Alucard took all his weapons, muttering something about his mother and suddenly understanding her frustration when dealing with illnesses of the mind. Which, really? Now he had an illness of the mind? He had all his wits about him! He had seen those with ill minds, and he was not one of them. He only... had a small wish for death. But didn't all people?

And didn't he have a reason for it? His family was gone. He was the last surviving Belmont. Any true reason he had to live was gone. It used to be living was a reason to get from one tankard of ale to the next. Now... what was it? From one bumbling attempt to live with Sypha and Alucard to the next? He wasn't allowed ale. He wasn't allowed weapons. What could he do?

He wasn't allowed to be Trevor fucking Belmont.

Trevor turned around as Sypha put the child down, going back to the building they were settling in for the time being. Maybe he could sleep. He was still allowed to sleep. Trevor ignored the dhampir in bed as he laid down, closing his eyes.

Wasn't as if sleep was any better. His dreams had been tormented by memories long before Sypha and Alucard became a part of his life. Losing family, demons in the night... Trevor shifted away from Alucard as he rolled over, a careless hand draping over his hip. It normally felt quite pleasant to have Alucard's lack of body heat on him, but right now he simply did not want anyone touching him. He only wished to lose consciousness.

Because even if dreams were not better, at least he could fight back.

  


* * *

  


Alucard remained steadfast in his decision not to bite Trevor.

It made him a little... uneasy. Certainly, he could be feeding from Sypha. That would be fine. Sypha could take care of herself. And of course Alucard would not be feeding from the populace. That was not him. So-

But Trevor couldn't help but not feel a little off kilter at the fact Alucard didn't use those silvery sharp fangs to open his veins. And to think! His father must be creating an earthquake in his grave at the fact that Trevor fucking Belmont, House of Belmont, wanted to have a _vampire_ suck his blood. Even after knowing how much it hurt! He couldn't even label it a sexual deviancy. It just plain hurt.

It was pain he wanted.

"You're pouting." Trevor looked up at Sypha's words. She looked at him curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just... what's going on." He gestured a little, trying to take in everything Sypha and Alucard had done in the motion. "This is all very different than I'm used to, Sypha."

"We don't want you hurting yourself," she pointed out. "Or pushing yourself too far."

"I think I know my limits," he grumbled.

"And that's the problem." Trevor blinked at her words. "You know how far you can push yourself, and you can purposely push yourself further." Sypha sighed. "You would kill yourself that way if it wasn't for us."

"Did you ever think that might be what I'm supposed to do, Sypha?" The words weren't meant to come out, but now that they did, Trevor found they didn't stop. "I wasn't meant to be found by you and Alucard. God's balls, Sypha, I was purposely left alive. Otherwise, I would have died with my family and perhaps I should-"

Sypha's slim fingers wrapped around his mouth as she glared at him. "Must I strip and mount you for you to realize how much you mean to me?" she hissed at him. "What will have you understand your death will not help things at all?"

Trevor wrapped his fingers around her slender wrists, pulling her hands away. "Maybe I'm not the one you should care about if you worry this much."

"I have no choice in that matter."

Her soft, heartfelt words made Trevor pause. "You shouldn't care about me," he finally whispered. "I have nothing to give you."

"You have your heart." When she pushed one hand forward to rest on his chest, he let her, the thrill of her tiny hand against him making his skin prickle. She tilted her head up easily as he leaned in, his lips gentle against hers.

It was a nice kiss.

It was a very, _very_ nice kiss.

He just wished he actually had something to give to her and Alucard other than being a worthless drunkard they couldn't trust with weapons.

Trevor ended the kiss and pulled her close, resting his lips against her hair. She smelled good. Very good.

So good he didn't resist when she pulled him to the bed, her hands going to his belt.

At least he could give her _one_ thing.


	11. Chapter 11

At least the sex was good.

Trevor stood, stretching, noting distantly the burn in his backside as he did so. A romp in bed with Alucard always felt good, at least. He just...

Windows shook as thunder rumbled. Trevor made his way to the window, heedless of his nudity, watching the rain glittering in the night sky through flashes of lightning. A night like this... Even before Dracula, he would have been out, fighting the monsters preying on those careless enough to be caught in a storm. But now, he couldn't do that. All because of some made up ailment of Alucard's.

He rested his head against the window, closing his eyes.

Well. If he was going to be forced to live, he might as well live. Really, it wasn't like life was _bad_. Alucard and Sypha were good company. He ate better than he had in years, and the sex was good, perhaps even great. Being _forced_ to live couldn't be the worst thing to happen to him now. It wasn't as if he was that angry drunkard like before. He had a home. Perhaps not a _house_ , not yet, but a home.

That was something he wanted to talk to Sypha about. Roots. It went against everything a Speaker was, but he wasn't a Speaker. He wanted a house. A place for... the tiny family he had so far. Maybe the family he would have in the future. Sypha never spoke about wanting children, but she never spoke _against_ having children, and she was so good with them...

He turned away from the window, grabbing a pair of pants as he left the bedroom and hopping slightly to put them on and walk at the same time. Light giggles made him look up at Sypha's amused face as she sat by the fire. "It's not that funny," he muttered, pulling pants up around his waist.

"It is a little funny." She stood, biting her lip. One hand traced the hem of the opposite sleeve as she drew herself upright. "Trevor, I must speak with you. I- I did leave out one piece of the prophecy."

Trevor sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Are we back on this?" That damned prophecy. He thought that was over.

"It is the best time to talk about this." Her hands dipped into her sleeves. "There are many things we must speak about in the upcoming months, and we must decide how we must proceed after that as I know you do not wish to conform to a Speaker's way of life but-"

"Sypha." Trevor reached into her sleeves, taking her hands. "Breathe."

She smiled a little, clenching his hands tightly. "And this conversation must include Alucard as I do not know how he feels about children and-"

"Children?" Trevor tightened his hands. She could not be saying... "Sypha, are you...?"

"With child?" She nodded. "I did not think it would happen... Or that if it did, it would happen this soon. The prophecy speaks of children between the lines of Belmont and Belnades, however, I do not know how we are going to-" She took a deep breath. "I am aware you are not a Speaker."

Trevor shook his head. "Sypha! We can talk about that later. Does Alucard know?"

A dark blush covered her face. "He was the one who figured it out."

"I assume he's been your doctor since you've found out."

"He has insisted I find a proper doctor. He looked..." Sypha laughed a little. "He looked rather panicked at the idea of being my doctor. I believe his mother never had him assist her with pregnant women."

"Or he's afraid of hurting the little one." Trevor looked down, realizing what he just said. He was continuing the Belmont line. There was a little one inside Sypha and it was _his._ "Sypha..."

She bit her lip. "We have much to talk about, Trevor."

He had an idea what she wanted to talk about. But for the moment... Trevor kissed her forehead. Maybe he could convince her to stay. Maybe he could convince her to take root and stay with him. With Alucard.

God, Alucard. How would he take having a child around?

Would Alucard stay?

Instead of saying anything, he pulled Sypha close. He supposed they were always fated like this, to have this child. But at least it was something. Family. Maybe... Maybe a reason to stay alive. A child needed a father.

... no. A child needed someone worth something. Someone who didn't have some mysterious "aliment" that meant all weapons were taken from him. He rested his cheek against the crown of her head, thinking. The child deserved someone without a banshee screaming a siren song in his veins at all times.

Sypha jumped slightly as a particularly loud thunderclap shook the house. "Oh!"

"Hey. It's just thunder."

She swatted his arm. "I know that."

"Ow." The word came out mild, almost on a laugh. Hiding what he truly thought.

Perhaps if he wandered out during the cold months, Sypha and Alucard could raise the little one without worrying about him...

He couldn't leave Sypha before she gave birth, though. The stress of what happened to him could cause her to lose the child. No, it had to happen after the child was born. It had to happen before the child knew him, but after birth.

How much he loved Sypha, so he wouldn't put her and the child through dealing with him. So he wouldn't have them deal with him being a poor father figure.

God, he loved Sypha and Alucard so much.

He needed to make sure they didn't suffer because of him.


	12. Chapter 12

_God_ , Sypha looked more and more beautiful with each passing day. Certainly, she looked more annoyed with her belly and how it interfered with her daily life, but the way she smiled, the way she placed her hand on the growing bump of their child, due any day now...

Maybe not any day. The midwife had said she was likely due in the spring. Which meant Trevor had to plan accordingly. Some days, he looked at Sypha and the unborn child and he thought maybe it was a bad idea to leave them. Sypha would be sad, and he would leave behind a child without a father. But most days he went to pick up a knife to simply cut up an apple for Sypha, and Alucard would be there to do it for him, and he remembered why it was a good idea. His child would need a good father figure. Alucard could provide that. His child didn't need an actual father who was treated like this.

But if his child was due in the spring... Trevor didn't want Sypha finding his body. So... hm. This would take planning. He didn't want them to find a bloody corpse; they might think a monster took him and swear revenge they would never get. And so... Perhaps if he finally finished what should have happened on the Longest Night? It had been a cold winter, so the Longest Night should be particularly deadly. Yes, that would do.

Trevor stretched, going to the kitchen. Sypha was starting to get restless feet, and he knew this particular house wasn't going to keep them for much longer. It just... wasn't.

Probably another reason he needed to leave. Sypha needed to be free to be a Speaker. He wanted roots and wasn't going to force her to become something she wasn't. No, he just... wasn't going to do that. He loved Sypha too much for that. Alucard could travel with her after he was gone.

Hands slid across his torso, chilled arms pulling him back as Alucard nuzzled behind his ear. "Sypha is looking for you," he whispered into Trevor's ear, making him shiver.

"I'll be right there," he managed.

"Mm." Alucard nipped as his neck, and Trevor tilted his head. His blood still remained completely inside his veins, but it didn't change the fact that perhaps this time, Alucard would rend his flesh, make him bleed, and quiet the banshee's song inside him. But Alucard only scraped his fangs over his skin, and pulled back. "You have been in rather good spirits, in comparison," he noted.

"Well, you know, the child on the way and all that." He turned, looking at Alucard. "It's an exciting thing."

Alucard smiled slightly at that. "I can imagine."

"Have you wanted children?" The idea of quarter vampire children made the Belmont blood in him freeze, but they would be Alucard's children The children of a good man. He would raise them as well as he would raise Trevor's child.

Shaking his head, Alucard said, "I do not want to pass my cursed blood on." A haunted look settled into Alucard's eyes, but he shook his head. "The blood of Dracula will end with me."

Trevor frowned at that, but he supposed he understood. If his father had been a powerful vampire that had set a curse on the land and tried to wipe out humanity, he wouldn't want to pass that blood on either. "Well, you'll do great with my kid. I know you will."

"Not as well as you will." Alucard stroked his cheek with his thumb, gently brushing the scruffy hair growing there. "You will be a wonderful father, Trevor Belmont."

Trevor tried to hide the sadness he felt at being told that when Alucard kissed him.

  


* * *

  


Longest Night.

Well. Here he went. Trevor looked back at Sypha's peaceful face, and gently touched the bump, feeling the child roll restlessly. "You be good to your mother," he whispered.

On the way out, he still grabbed his cloak. It would be more comfortable with it. If he had a bottle of whiskey to keep him company it would be even better. Oh well. Instead, he started out into the woods, knowing they were relatively safe considering the three of them were nearby. If there were any monsters in those woods, they would have heard about it already and dealt with it.

While the cloak made it more comfortable, it wasn't _comfortable._ Cold was still cold. But he could just... rest against the tree and close his eyes. Fall asleep. And never wake up. Hopefully, Sypha and Alucard would never find his body.

Hopefully, they would realize how much better they were without him and raise the child right.

Trevor ignored the pain in his chest at the thought of not seeing his child grow up. This was for the best.

So instead, he sat next to a tree and looked up at the starry sky. "You must be so disappointed in me," he chuckled, pulling his cloak in closer around him. "Mother... Father... But don't worry. I'm making it up now. The Belmont line will continue with someone who doesn't know about any of this shit. Sypha and Alucard have reversed what has been done, and the child will live without knowing what fucking idiocy came before. Everything will be okay."

The stars didn't answer him.

He didn't expect them to.

Instead, he closed his eyes, and let himself fall asleep.

He only half awoke when someone picked him up, holding him close to a slightly warmer body speaking sad words he didn't quite understand in his sleepy brain. But the words eased him back to sleep, to a gentle, dreamless slumber in familiar arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Alucard was there when Trevor awoke, gently stroking his forehead. When Trevor blinked blearily at him, wondering why he woke up, warm, in their house, Alucard only rose to retrieve a bowl of broth, helping Trevor slowly eat it. No words were spoken, and Trevor fell back asleep.

He woke again, and Alucard was there, holding him close. This time, Alucard helped him drink some water before coaxing him back to sleep.

Somewhere in there, he remembered muttering "Sypha?"

And hearing "She thinks you are only ill. She does not know."

He slept.

  


* * *

  


"Move your fingers."

Trevor obediently wiggled his fingers, and for good measure, his toes. "Is this what you meant, o good doctor?"

Alucard gave him a mildly annoyed look. "I rather wonder why my mother had such a gentle disposition when people like you were her patients, but sometimes I wonder if she showed a different side to her patients to make them not be so idiotic." He picked up one hand, looking it over. "It looks like you have no lasting damage."

"I mean, that's good, right?"

"I would suppose one day you would want to teach your child how to wield a whip, so yes. It is good."

"I would have to be allowed a whip," Trevor pointed out. "I'm not allowed any weapons, remember?"

Alucard sighed. "And this recent attempt shows why." His hand tightened on Trevor's. "I- Sypha and I do not want you to die, Trevor. When I heard you leave, I thought nothing of it at first. But when you did not return..."

Something in the last few words sounded familiar, a song that echoed what rang through Trevor's veins. "Alucard?"

"I am not the physician my mother was," he said, a note of agony underlying the words. "She had knowledge of aliments of the mind, body, and soul, and she could have easily known you were not as well as you seemed. I am not her. I thought you were recovering, and the child was giving you reason to live. I did not think perhaps-"

"Hey. Hey." Trevor cupped Alucard's cheek with his free hand. "It's not your fault."

Slowly, Alucard raised Trevor's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles. "What can we do, Trevor?" he asked, holding Trevor's hand tightly. "Sypha will need your strength in the coming years. Your child will need a father."

"And what about you, Alucard?"

"You and Sypha one day will leave me," he whispered. "The cycle of life and death continues no matter what. But to watch the cycle cut short, to know you do not know your worth, what you are worth to me, to us..."

Again, something inside Alucard sounded _familiar._ "I have a dumb question, Alucard. What are you going to do once Sypha and I pass away? Are you going to be the weird dhampir uncle for the Belmont and Belnades families?"

Trevor's heart sank when Alucard hesitated. Finally, Alucard said, "Your families may welcome me. The world does not know I am the child of Dracula, and will not welcome my cursed blood. I will seal myself away before my blood-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're going to basically make sure you're dead to the world too."

Alucard paused. "Trevor, have you ever turned someone into a vampire?"

The words made him pause, confused. "No?"

"Then perhaps you do not know what past I am looking at when I say I wish to take my cursed blood from this world. But you, Trevor... Belmont blood is not cursed. Belmonts fought monsters, fought curses, fought those who brought curses upon the land. You..." He stroked Trevor's cheek. "My beautiful Belmont. My beautiful, idiotic Belmont."

"Hey." Trevor pouted at the words.

"And yet, the reason I don't remove my curse from this world now is you, Trevor."

Trevor froze.

"You, Sypha... I cannot leave while I have love in this world. I must remain. I must see Sypha give birth, and see her face when she sees her little one for the first time. I must see you teach your child to fight, and watch when your child finally gets the upper hand on you." Alucard kissed Trevor's knuckles again. "I must watch your child decide to be a Belmont or Belnades, a hunter or Speaker, and how you train your child after that. And I must watch you fill a house with the children I have seen the both of you want to have."

"Alucard..."

"I live, Trevor, because there are things tomorrow I must see," he said, looking at Trevor. "And I want you to realize we want you to see them too. There are many things to see, once you realize how much we love you and how much you are worth."

"Can't we say the same for you?" Trevor asked, trying to laugh.

"I am aware how much you and Sypha care for me. And I wish to live."

"But not once we're dead," Trevor pointed out.

Alucard sighed. "That will be decades in the future. I do wish to live, if anything, to see you live."

Trevor shifted. "I- Why do you think I was left alive? When they burned my family?"

"Because you couldn't die there. You had a destiny waiting for you: Dracula, love, and family." Alucard kissed him gently.

Saving Wallachia, having Sypha and Alucard, and growing a family. A destiny.

A _future._

He... he hadn't had one of those in a long time.

"I'm tired," Trevor muttered as the kiss ended. "Is Sypha okay?"

"She is stressed from not being able to see you. I told her it would be a bad idea for a pregnant woman so far in her pregnancy to be around an ill person. But she is fine, overall. The child is fine as well."

"Good. Good..." He yawned. "Good."

Alucard pulled him close, letting Trevor's head rest against his chest. Slowly, Trevor closed his eyes, relaxing. He could still hear a song, sweet, sweeter still, echoing inside both of them... But he knew Alucard would keep his own at bay to see Sypha and Trevor's future.

Trevor just needed to see his own future now.

... he had one, right? The child, Sypha... He had one. He had to.

He had to have one.


	14. Chapter 14

_Many, many years later..._

"I think our little Miriam is going to be a Belmont."

Trevor turned at Sypha's voice, a little smile on his face. "She took to the whip better than Ralph did. I think her big brother's jealous of her."

"Her big brother can deal with it." Sypha reached up, almost yanking him down to kiss him. "I missed you," she murmured against his lips.

"And I, you." Trevor placed his hands on her hips. "How is our little Belnades Speaker-Magician doing?"

She tilted her head, smiling. "Caroline is doing well. She is coming along well in her studies. Though, I would say she misses you terribly as well."

"Perhaps I can visit," Trevor offered.

"And offend them like you did last time?" Sypha laughed. "No, Caroline will visit in her own time." She paused for a moment, tracing his fingers on her hips. "Has Alucard...?"

"Not yet. He doesn't want me alone while you aren't here." Even still, it didn't mean he was... _fine_. He had withdrawn during one week, barely reacting to anything, barely _living_ , to the point Miriam had cried. Miriam _never_ cried. Trevor had been grateful for Alucard's presence to bring him back to the world of the living then. "Not that you need to root yourself, I mean."

Sypha swatted his arm. "And you are not allowed to make up my mind for me, remember? I wish to root myself." She placed a hand on her stomach, sighing. "It's quite difficult to travel pregnant, and I find myself missing you and Alucard each time I leave. The loneliness only grows worse the more I'm away. I believe it's time."

Trevor eyed the hand on her stomach. "Sypha, you have to stop being so fecund. You get pregnant every time we are together."

Her face turned a deep crimson. "It is not by my wishes!" Gently, her thumb stroked her stomach. "And... we did promise Alucard to fill our house will Belmonts and Belnades."

"That we did," Trevor murmured. He placed a hand on her flat stomach, knowing with time it would grow again, another child within. Perhaps a Belmont, ready to take on monsters. Perhaps a Belnades, a Speaker, ready to travel the world.

But in the end, the child would be theirs, loved.

When Sypha kissed him, the siren song in his veins sputtered, forever singing, dampened by love.

"I think Alucard was waiting for you too," Trevor told her quietly as he finally ended the kiss.

"I'll see him in a bit, my Belmont."

And she kissed him again.

He loved Sypha and Alucard so much. And Ralph, Miriam, Caroline, and now the little one inside Sypha...

He didn't want to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is Miriam a Bloodstained reference-" Yes. Yes she is.
> 
> And this is the end. Whoo. Yeah, Trevor's never going to be 100% "whoohoo I am perfectly fine" as evidenced by him withdrawing into himself when Sypha was gone once (and yeah, you can bet it'd happen again), but you know what? He has reasons to live now and that's enough.
> 
> Thank you all so much!


End file.
